Too Late
by GothDevilKitty
Summary: Wildwing has been through alot...How much more can he take?
1. Death Of The Soul

Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series  
  
" Too Late"  
  
By: GothDevilKitty  
  
Series: Dark Times Are Upon Us: Part One  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks. But I do own Faith, Cece and William. So There.  
  
Notes: This and the (possibly) several other parts are from a alternate universe created if one event differed from what really happened. So this thing isn't really happening in the time line. It's just a possibly. A What If?  
  
Warning: If the idea of Wing being a cussing angsty brooding duck bothers you don't read this. If it doesn't, then hey enjoy.  
  
Notes Part Two: This story is getting a much needed re-vamp. It still has the same storyline, I just added alittle here and there to it.  
  
Notes Part Three: Eventually I'll be writing in the views of different characters, so these first few chapters are Wing..The next few might be Faith or someone else. ^_^  
  
There's nothing like seeing the ones you love die. When you hold them in your arms and let the blood soak your battle armor. You feel so immortal when the battle begins, but the instant someone is hit it comes crashing down. I shouldn't of been so naïve, so hell bent on defeating that stupid Lizard. I remember the look on her face as we headed towards the Raptor. She was terrified. Shit, I don't blame her. I didn't think that that would be the last time I'd see her alive. Only now all the things I should have told her comes to mind. Parts of songs come with it, like I'm watching some movie. Always looking to what I could have done to stop it, what I should of told her. I'm not the leader that Canard thought I was. Fuck, I'm not the leader I thought I was.  
  
One thing that's struck me is how I felt for her. I never realized how much I loved her. I know how crazy that sounds, but sometimes you don't know it until that person is gone. I think I knew it from the start but I just pushed it aside. Now I sit here with her body cradled in my arms, cursing myself and the time we've spent on Earth. She died not even an hour ago. Her eyes are still filled with tears and blood staring up at me. I'm too scared to move, afraid I'll break her. Canard has that look he commonly gets when a battle goes sour. It's this mix of regret and rage. Finally I managed to reach over and close her eyes. So many emotions are running through my body, don't know if I can take it anymore. I gently put her onto the med. cot and stand up straight. Everything's burning and I can feel all the bruises and cuts I have now.  
  
Dive looked over at me cautiously. I don't blame him right now. Once I noticed the fatal shot Siege gave to Faith I lost it. He'll never hurt anyone again. I let my mind drift back to the fight, hoping to ease my soul.  
  
" GET DOWN!" I yelled shoving Faith down.  
  
She glared at me as shots fired over our heads. Canard takes aim and gets Siege in the leg. It only pisses the large Saurian off more. After some quick planning the three of us jump up and bolt for it. Siege must of read our minds, or Wraith must of. I just had my eyes off her for a second then it happens. Canard shouted as Siege fired his weapon. I whipped my head around just to see Faith scream and her back getting engulfed with an orange glow. Canard was able to catch her before she fell. I on the other hand, took it hard in the chest. I felt something explode in my chest and I roared out several curses while I charged towards the heavy Saurian. I used Faith's duck saber to gut him like a fish. Canard yelled something I didn't hear at first. I didn't care anymore, Faith was dead..  
  
No one said anything as I walked out of the Aerowing. I didn't want Faith out of my sight even now. I realized even with my want to be near her I didn't want to watch Tanya and the Mortician doing the autopsy. I went to my room and tore off my battle armor, wishing so many things would just go away. Standing there I looked around my room, remembering how Faith needed to tell me something. She was in mid sentence when we left and I hated being what I was at that moment.  
  
Blood trickled down from her mouth as I held her close. She's crying and I can feel my own hot tears in my eyes.  
  
" Help me," She choked. " I'm dying."  
  
" You'll be fine," I lied," Just hold on Faith."  
  
She smiled at me and she ran one bloodied hand down the Mask. I closed my eyes and cursed so many, including Drake Ducaine. She gave a cry of pain and I held her even closer. I could feel her blood seeping through my armor.  
  
" Stop lying to me," she said. " And don't blame yourself."  
  
Everything around me faded away.  
  
" You know I can't do that," I said.  
  
The blood trail she left on the Mask slowly ran across the seams. Any other time I would of wiped it away.  
  
" So many things I never told you," She said choking. " Oh god, I'm so sorry!"  
  
My heart was in my throat, " Stop talking like that. You aren't going to die out here."  
  
Tears flowed out of her eyes and mixed with her blood. How could so much blood come out of her?  
  
" I Love You," She said. " I always will."  
  
Before I could say anything her grasp on me loosened and her head went back.  
  
WHAM! I slammed my fist into the wall hard once again. I don't care how many times it'll take, how many bones I break. These visions need to go away. I'm sick and fucking tired of that last image of her. I don't want to remember her that way. With each punch the bones in my hands protested. My door opened and I didn't even look up.  
  
" Tanya wants to talk to you," Dive said.  
  
I let my head hit the wall and I glanced at him. I can see the bruises on his face from Siege. God, how I wanted to kill that fat fuck again. I then stood up straight and followed him down the hallway.  
  
" We all loved her you know," Dive said.  
  
I tested my hands to see if I managed to break any bones.  
  
" Not as much as I did," I said.  
  
As we walked in Tanya had a sad expression on her face. It worried me. Duke was nearby, his one good eye bloodshot.  
  
" Wing," Tanya said picking up her coffee cup. " Did Faith tell you what's been wrong with her?"  
  
" She was starting to when Dragonus decided to show up," I said.  
  
Her face was speaking volumes and Duke's was speaking just as many.  
  
" Faith was pregnant," She said. " Or at least that what it appears."  
  
I could feel the bottom fall out of my sanity. She told me she was but I still had her come with us to that battle. I clenched one fist up tight and noticed pain shooting up my arm. Good, I did break something. That fucking Lizard has seen his last fight. He has pushed me too far. 


	2. Living Without Her

Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks aren't my property. Only Cece, Faith and William are. Lightening is property of Sydney Stephens and used with love and permission.  
  
Author Note: I don't know where I've re-vamped this, but here's the newest version of this chapter.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: LIVING WITHOUT HER  
  
Walking down the street holding that handle tore my soul apart with each step. I kept on staring at the back of Canard's head, thinking of what her life could be like if it was me dead. Canard cared for her as much I did. Cece, when she was alive, knew she couldn't compete with Faith. But ultimately, I was the one she chose. It's driving me mad. I was so fucking stupid to let her come with us that night. I ignored that nagging feeling I had and that was wrong of me. She'll never forgive me. FUCK! I'll never forgive myself. I fought every suicidal thought in my head, trying to replace it with some pleasant memory. Usually, one she helped create. Like the time she started up a pillow fight in the living room back at the Pond. That 'fight' led to other things, and a rather red faced Phil, since he chose not to knock that night. But then, I reminded myself of what I was doing today. And all those gut retching feelings come rushing back.  
  
We buried her in her birth mother's wedding dress. I was going to marry her while she wore that dress not even a month from now. It's got harder as time passed. I couldn't look up at anyone. Human or Duck. I felt like a failure. I wanted her funeral to be private, but that hope was destroyed. Her Funeral ended up being televised all over the world, and I was asked to speak. I declined the offer, knowing what would be the first thing that I'd say.  
  
You bunch of fucking cowards! We protected your mother fucking shitty city and this is what we get? She died protecting your children and in the end I lost my future wife! HOW DARE YOU!  
  
Dive was the one who ended up speaking. His words were so true, I shut my eyes tight behind my sunglasses as he spoke.  
  
" We all loved Faith. She wanted nothing to do with us when we all met. But somehow she wormed her way into our hearts, and made us feel like family. She loved some more then most and she never hid her heart, her love and devotion from us. For so long she had been in our lives, and here she is now, ripped from us so brutally," Dive read. " She cared for this city, hell, THIS PLANET, more then her own home world. We all did. And in the end it cost her life."  
  
He stepped back and then gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. How long would it take before I can deal with it? She was in that coffin and I still felt it should be me. Once the News crews were gone I felt at ease. I stood out in the nasty rain as they sealed the vault. A shadow crossed mine and I looked back. I wanted to at least smile for Phil but my face wouldn't budge. The human looked worse then I did, he looked like corpse shit.  
  
" I know this is really hard for you," Phil said shoving one hand in his pocket.  
  
The other I noticed, held an umbrella over us.  
  
" I'm not leaving the team," I said.  
  
" Look what you've been through the last week," Phil said. " I don't need another dead member of this team."  
  
My stomach twisted and gave protest since I hadn't eaten in days. I stared at the plaque that covered Faith's vault.  
  
" I died the moment she did," I said. " I doubt you'll ever understand that."  
  
" Please," Phil said. " For the team sake, hell, for your sake, take some time off."  
  
I slowly shook my head, " I need to protect this team."  
  
" You can't protect this place in this condition. You're reckless and have no concern for your own life," Phil said.  
  
Deep down I know he was only trying to help me, however, at the time it sounded like he was talking down to me.  
  
" Fuck you," I growled. " I've worked in The Camps in worse states."  
  
" Wing," Phil said. " Don't say something you'll regret later."  
  
Without another word I walked away. Everything throbbed with horrible pain. I had no real reason to keep on ticking. Dive was one reason yes, but he is my brother but that goes only so far. Faith was there when no one else would be. I stopped when I noticed Dive leaning against the limo.  
  
" How long you been out here?" I asked.  
  
" Since the News crews left," Dive said. " You need something to get your mind off what's happened."  
  
I snorted, " Easier said then done."  
  
Dive had an evil smile on his face, for some reason it made me smile.  
  
" What do you have in mind?" I asked.  
  
" Might not be what you think it is," Dive said.  
  
" What I want is The Lizard's head on a silver plate," I growled.  
  
He looked in deep thought for a moment. I raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Maybe that can be figured out," Dive commented.  
  
%&%  
  
When Dive and I made it back to the Pond, no one tried to talk to us. I guess the expressions on our faces told them everything. I noticed how much my face burned. Duke followed me to the bathroom and I wondered what his problem was briefly. I decided to ignore him, like I do everyone else. I then fussed with the Mask, trying to pull it off. For some odd reason it just wouldn't budge. Felt like it was melted on.  
  
" Don't," I said in a warning tone to Duke.  
  
The old duck stopped not even a foot close to me.  
  
" We need to talk about this," Duke said.  
  
" Talk? TALK?! I'm not in the mood to talk Duke," I said.  
  
" Faith knew I'm in a loosing battle," Duke said. " Did she tell you?"  
  
I swallowed, " She did."  
  
He leaned against the counter and I stared at my bitter reflection. I resisted the urge to punch the mirror.  
  
" Have any clue how much longer?" I asked.  
  
" Doctor said I'll be lucky if I have a month left," he said.  
  
Something Faith said came to my mind. Daddy hides his pain behind a strong exterior. He's afraid to show weakness.  
  
" What does Mallory think of it?" I asked.  
  
" She's ticked I refused Chemo if that's what you mean," Duke said.  
  
Damn you Duke. When will you stop being so fucking stubborn?  
  
" Sure that's what you want to do?" I asked.  
  
" I've lived long enough," Duke said. " I've done everything I've wanted to in life."  
  
My mind went to his baby twins, Bethany and Scott. I know what Duke's death would do to Mallory. But what about the kids? My reflection taunted me and I wanted him to just shut up.  
  
" I'm not going to argue with your wishes," I said. " Even if I don't agree with them."  
  
" I wanted to see her get married you know," he said. " At night I'd dream about it. How she'd cry when I'd give her away. I always assumed it would be you oddly enough. She used to even talk about it when she moved here to play with us."  
  
This horrible pain burst in my chest and went sailing down my arms. It was like liquid fire in my veins. I gritted my teeth hard, praying the pain would just go away. Without even thinking I slammed my fists into the mirror, making shards go flying. Duke slid off the counter, mumbling something. Slowly the words become understandable.  
  
" What the fuck is going on with you?" He asked.  
  
I swallowed and slowly drew my hands back. I don't know what composed me to smash the mirror. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the scared expression on Duke's face. Blood ran down my fingers into the sink.  
  
" I have no idea," I said. 


	3. GoOd MoRiNg InSAniTY

Disclaimer: Mighty Ducks aren't mine. Faith, Will and Cece are my brain children.  
  
AN: This chapter has alot of new added crap....Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Two: GoOd MoRiNinG InSaNiTy  
  
If this is what going insane feels like, I want a refund. Tanya had stapled the gashes on my hands timidly. With each little clink the closing staples did another voice seemed to be added into my brain.  
  
" You really thought you could protect me?! Oh please! I had it coming to me Wing. You know that," A sick voice said in my head.  
  
The voice sounded like Faith. Tanya finished closing the final staple and she calmly walked out of my room.  
  
" What do you want from me?" I asked out loud.  
  
" What I want is you broken and bleeding. I'm dead because of you," Faith replied in my brain.  
  
I closed my eyes and I could see her dead body talking back to me. I could see that nasty hole in her stomach, I could almost put my hand through it.  
  
" I did what I could," I replied.  
  
She laughed coldly and pointed one blood-crusted finger at me.  
  
" What you are is a disgrace!" She shouted. " I had my whole life planned out. OUR whole life Wing! But no, you ignored that sinking feeling and ORDERED me to come with the team to the Raptor. I didn't want to go Wing! For damn sake! YOU JUST INGORED ME! GOD! YOU SHOULD OF DIED! AND INSTEAD YOU LET ME DIE! YOU FUCKING COWARD!"  
  
I knew she wasn't real, but with how my mind was slipping I didn't care. Memories of that last conversation replayed in my head again.  
  
The idea of a peaceful sleep was totally out of the question. I had gotten so used to Faith taking up the other side of the bed I couldn't sleep without her there. I would rather die then sleep next to a corpse. But then, if I did doing something 'rash' I could re-join her. Suicide would always come back to haunt me at night.  
  
Every night the whole thing would slip farther down the hole. During the day I'd practice, get forced into eating, then deal with the public. When the sun would set, that was a whole different story. I'd change myclothes and go hide in some random club. Usually ones Faith and I went to when she was alive. I'd watch the women dance and my mind would play tricks on me. Somehow the woman, human or not, would morph into Faith and taunt me. The first few nights of it made me angry, and I would smash some random being's face in. I mostly destroyed cars more then faces.  
  
I soon learned that cutting and burning myself would get the same reaction destroying property would give me. Dive had problems with cutting himself before Cece and Faith came to join us, and I bared with watching him change because of it. I hated having to inspect him. Seeing Dive standing embrass in front of me in his skivves wasn't my idea of fun. But I learned from his mistakes. I knew how to hide them better. I knew where to cut. I had to wear werid leather gloves to hide it, but no one knew about it.  
  
Cept for Canard. He knows me too damn much. Maybe more then he should. I had come home pretty late one night and he followed me to the bathroom. I didn't notice he did until I already added five slashes to each of my arms. He was ballistic when he saw that and I was in a Red Rage. We fought harder and more bitter then we ever had that night. Didn't last long, since I had cut too deeply and lost way too much blood. He dragged me to the ER and when they asked questions he told them to shut the fuck up and staple/stitch me up already.  
  
Drugs wasn't a problem with me. I still respected myself, even though not very much. Took Canard several weeks to get me to talk to someone about my problems. I had lost over half of my body mass, and my clean arms were covered in infected cuts and burns. I even tried to slit my own throat once. I managed to cut it, but not deep enough. I ended up with thirty four stitches in my neck and a very nice RX to some strong ass pain medicine. Okay, I didn't get into those street drugs. I was more a 'abuse the meds docs give you' type of Psycho. I would occasionally rip a stitch out of some random stitch job and get even more meds to help with the pain. Was pretty sick of me, and it made everyone disapointed in me. I didn't give a fuck about them anymore.  
  
I had watched Duke become more and more sick, to the point even getting up to piss was a day long process. What no one knows is that we had a agreement. If he became that sick, that close to death I'd 'put him outta his misery'. I hate to say it now, but like I mentioned earlier. I didn't care. I even remember the look on his face when I put the gun to the side of his head. I had to help him pull the trigger. This is what Faith's pushed me to be. She turned me into some heartless killer. I watched his body for hours, long after it did that creepy twitch thing. The blood had long since dried when I notified the rest of the team that Duke committed Suicude.  
  
Not long after that Mallory put the gun in her mouth and pulled the trigger. And right in front of her twin babes. I never heard babies wail so loudly in my life. We didn't tell the media the truth. Lightening cooked up some story about how they were defending the babies against some street gang and they ended up being murdered. Lightening didn't like lying about it, but she didn't have much choice. But then, when a psychotic duck with a demonic mask orders you to do something you can't refuse them. I think my heart died after I helped Duke kill himself.  
  
I refused to seek help for the longest time. I was deep into becoming a Alcoholic when Canard finally had enough. He and Spring fought me until they were broken and bleeding to get their point across. True I lost most of my body mass, but the now evolved Mask gave me strength that made Dragonus look like a child. I wanted help deep down inside, but I didn't want to give up. I had to get better, if there was any chance in the slightest for me to get my life back together.  
  
The short thin duck shrink Canard took me to cringed as I was forced into the chair in front of him. The wounds on my arms were bleeding and leaking puss something fierce. He whispered amongst the other four doctors, two of them were human. I watched the conversation in mild interest, since Faith's disembodied soul decided to taunt me yet again. I could see her dancing behind the shrinks, singing and spinning to her dead heart's content.  
  
" Do you plan just to fucking sit there all day or do you intend to commit me sometime this CENTURY!" I yelled at the table of doctors.  
  
Two burly guards came over and forced me into this strange canvas jacket with long sleeves. Took me all of two seconds to realize what it was. I reached for my puck launcher but came up empty handed.  
  
" Now don't fight us," One said doing a calm down gesture at me.  
  
" FUCK YOU!" I yelled at him.  
  
I made a break for the door and more guards came streaming in. They all seemed to pile onto me and force the straight jacket onto me.  
  
" And you say he was the goalie for the Mighty Ducks?" one guard asked.  
  
They pulled the thing so tight that my arms tingled. The Mask, which faded out of existence tingled behind my eyes. No one knew how the thing melted onto my face, and how I could deliberately make it fade from sight. They forced me back onto the chair, and two guards forced their hands onto my shoulders to make me stay put.  
  
" You have worried several souls you realize Mr. Flashblade," The first shrink cooed.  
  
I glared at him and set my jaw. If my hands were free I would of flipped him the finger.  
  
" What else is new?" I growled, fighting with the straps. " I AM NOT INSANE!"  
  
Faith's soul then leaned down close to my face and gave a bloody smile.  
  
" Tell them why you talk to yourself out loud then!" She howled.  
  
" FUCK OFF FAITH!" I exclaimed.  
  
The doctors then turned towards the main doctor in the center.  
  
" You do realize she is dead," he said.  
  
I managed to make one of my shoulders dislocate and I worked on worming out of the jacket.  
  
" Oh really?" I asked. " Then why the fuck is she taunting me then?!"  
  
The main doctor then nodded.  
  
" It has come to the attention of this board that the Mighty Ducks Goalie known as Wildwing Flashblade is no longer mentally fit to play," he said. " lead him to solitary gentleman."  
  
I fought them as they pulled me up by the straight jacket. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Faith crying. She wasn't covered in blood anymore, and she was in one piece. I felt one of the guards prick me with a syringe. Whatever it was made my vision blurry and gave me massive vertigo. Images of my teammates flashed in front of me, them shaking their heads, showing how I disappointed them. Canard was the worst. He was the only one who spoke.  
  
" I told you to protect them. I made you Team caption because you had the spirit and the desire to live. Appears I chose wrongly," Canard's mocking voice rang in my ears.  
  
My thoughts started to turn hazy, and my body started to feel heavy. 


	4. Hate Is A Vicious Killer

Disclaimer: Mighty Ducks aren't mine. Faith, William and Cece are mine. Lightening and Rain are property of Sydney Stephens.  
  
AN: ALOT of re-vamps in this chapter....  
  
Chapter Three: Hate is a VICIOUS killer  
  
I chose not to let on what happened those three years at Sun View Mental Hospital after I was committed. What I can tell you is that I went into that place insane and weighing a hundred and fifty pounds less then my average weight. I walked out almost two hundred pounds heavier and one massive chip on my shoulder. My re-appearance onto the Mighty Ducks team roster sent shock waves through the press. One newspaper called me " A burly Demon who shows absolutely no mercy." And to think, that's a compliment coming from them.  
  
The only relationship that I kept up with was with Dive and his love, Lightening. You could say they were what kept what was left of my sanity in check. Everyone else that remained, Grin and Tanya stayed with what remained of the Mighty Ducks. Tanya would commonly tell me that I had turned up more withdrawn then ever. I barely talked, and after the first three months I strayed away from the public eye. Only time they could see me was during games. And I kept up a cheerful appearance so our human fans wouldn't think I turned Psycho in four easy steps.  
  
Years drifted by like the wind, and I watched Dive marry Lightening. I watched her give birth to their first child, Rain, who had pink hair and eyes. Canard and Spring had adopted Bethany and Scott, and both would soon end up playing hockey like their parents. They still had William, Faith's first baby she gave birth to a year before she died.  
  
Dragonus made his appearance again eight years after Faith's death. This time he came armed with a mutant army. Ducks that he had taken by force were mutated by Wraith using modern Puck World technology and magic. We fought them constantly, at least six times a week. Soon, I met their leader, the Freak had a familiar air to her. She would always seek me out and fight tooth and claw with me. She knew me well enough to know all my weaknesses and my strong points. Wasn't til a year into the new war that I realized who it was. She was close enough to kill me and she chose not to. Something glittered in the back of her eyes and it told me who she was. My logic would always point and say she was Faith, but my still semi-insane mind replied it was just a ghost of an image. I kept on fighting her, and seeking her out during Dragonus' raids. Eventually it became like second nature to me, fighting the mutant who could possibly be my ex-fiancee. Maybe I did it because she was apart of my past. A past I wanted to forget, but re-live just the same.  
  
Twelve years to the night of Faith's death we were fighting Dragonus' monsters again. This time around it was different. Their leader looked tired, like she was sick of fighting. I kept my guard up and fought her like I always did. She made a horrible attempt to defend herself. I wanted to put her out of her misery, but she just stared up at me with those eyes. Those damn familiar green eyes. Her face had scorched trails from when I punched her just seconds earlier. I heard her whisper a dare for me to speak and I chose not to. Talking to her would let my guard down. Her minnions were still lurking about. For good measure I kicked her hard in her stomach and waited to see if she'd end up puking. She then slowly got up on shaking legs and stared straight up at me. She looked either ready to cry or ready to rip out my heart and feed it to me. I figured the last part is what she wanted to do.  
  
" Wildwing!" Canard roared.  
  
I turned to look back at him as he grabbed my arm tightly. I growled and slapped his arm away. He likes to forget that I still have bitter blood for him, spite me 'forgiving' him for his past mistakes. The army started to flee and I noticed their leader started to fuss with the armor on her left arm. Lightening appeared out of nowhere like she normally did.  
  
" Is she the only one left?" Light asked.  
  
I nodded as Canard raised an eyebrow, the armored sleeve was now half off the girl's arm.  
  
" Look at her shoulder," Canard commented.  
  
" Eh?" Lightening asked.  
  
She then leaned forward and gently took the mutant duck's arm. She undid the last latch of the armor and the sleeve fell off with a loud 'thunk'. Took the Mask a half second to detect the screws in one of her legs and the '00' tattoo on her shoulder. Scales had distorted the tattoo, but I recongized it. My legs wanted to give out from underneath me but I fought the urge.  
  
" Tie her up," Canard ordered. " Tanya would be able to prove if she is who she appears to be."  
  
I knew she'd look over to me and I turned and walked towards the scorched Migrator. I could hear her footsteps alongside Light and Dive's. I only half heard the small conversation between Dive and Light about her probably being Faith. I sat down across from 'Faith', mainly to see if she had any of the same body langauge of the Faith I once knew. She looked away from me and shifted in her seat. I wanted to give her the impression that I hated her mainly because it would make things so much easier. I started to then drum my fingers on the arm rest while she started to fuss in her seat again. Her gaze went to her chest, and I noticed a chain. I then got up and reached over to fish it out from underneath her shirt. The dogtags were paint bare and the ring was overly dirty but I remembered them as well. My face was closer to her then I'd like and I yanked the necklace off her neck. She glared up at me and looked ready to be sick.  
  
" Hey Wildwing! " Dive yelled. " We got Company!"  
  
I whipped my head around to see the Raptor closing in fast behind us on the radar screen.  
  
" And here I thought we blew the Raptor up!" Light exclaimed. " Full power now!"  
  
" We've got enough fire power to send that thing into to Kingdom come...I suguest we let them have it," Dive said.  
  
" It's not good enough," Light said. " Dragonus probably tortured her for our blue prints. So let's assume she told him everything."  
  
I watched 'Faith' glare at the back of Light's head.  
  
" I told him jack shit," 'Faith' growled. " Do I look that fucking stupid to you?"  
  
Light glanced back at her for a moment. I then slugged 'Faith' hard enough to make her pass out. Light turned back around shaking her head.  
  
" Like I had a choice!" I yelled at her.  
  
Dive watched the radar for a second, " That's werid."  
  
" What's werid?" Light asked.  
  
" They're turning around. That's not like Draggy at all," Dive said.  
  
" Let's be thankful then," Canard commented. " Maybe he doesn't want his little Freak girl anymore."  
  
I glanced back at her, out cold in the chair held up by that damned rope of Light's.  
  
" Looks that way," I muttered, avoiding the urge to flip Canard the finger. 


	5. Death's Evil Left Hand

Disclaimer: See last chapter. Me fingers hurt.  
  
Revamps: This whole chapter is a re-vamp. ^_^  
  
Chapter Four: Death's Evil Left Hand  
  
Tanya had called me three hours after I just fell esleep. Which pissed me off to no end. My anti-psycho meds had worn off and the Mask was using that to it's advantage. Tanya would give me the shots I need to keep it at bay, but waking up when the shit's worn off is a killer. I didn't care much about how I looked, getting my shots were more important. I walked down the hallway ingoring the old ghosts that were barely visible in the corner of my eyes. One trait the Mask gave me was a 'second sight' of sorts. I could see ghosts sometimes. And feel what someone has been through when I touch them. I hate that to the point of spiteful.  
  
When I made it to the Lab I noticed that Lightening and William were already there. Usually I'd give him a noogie then tease him about his lastest A+ he got. Not this time around. My temp was up way too high. I noticed that from my soaked clothing. Damn meds dependency.  
  
" I don't know why they think you're dangerous," William told 'Faith'.  
  
I heard her mumble " pre-teens" as I sat down and prepared myself for the rather painful shot Tanya was about to give me. She gently put the device to my neck and I could feel the needle prick my skin.  
  
" Ready?" She asked.  
  
I noticed how 'Faith' watched me so intently like she was watching her favorite movie.  
  
" No but go ahead anyways," I said.  
  
It fizzed as the serum went streaming through my system. I was used to the shots, but it still felt like someone was running sandpaper down my veins.  
  
" How much longer?" Light asked.  
  
Tanya looked over at the small lap top's screen.  
  
" Not too long now," She said. " Gonna stay for this Wildwing?"  
  
I glanced over at 'Faith's' cage for a moment and she looked away from me.  
  
" Yes," I said. " It's not like I can move or anything."  
  
Tanya's eyes went back to the computer screen, " It's all done......"  
  
Her expression changed from Skeptic to complete shock. I nearly wanted to jump out of my seat.  
  
" OH MY GOD!" She nearly screamed.  
  
Tanya got up in a speed I've only seen on the ice and unlocked 'Faith's' cage. 'Faith' gave a worried expression as Tanya pulled her out and put her on the med cot.  
  
" Bring up Faith's autopsy report," Tanya said.  
  
" But..." Light said.  
  
" NOW!" Tanya barked.  
  
Light just about ran to the lap top and started to type furiously.  
  
" Okay," She said. " What now?"  
  
" What side was she shot?" Tanya asked.  
  
I watched her pull the shirt almost completely off 'Faith'.  
  
" Uh, lower back off to the left side some. There's another one between her shoulder blades," Light said.  
  
I watched as Tanya ran her fingers along the pale circular scars on Faith's back. I noticed how her tattoo'd wings were distorted by the scar on her lower back.  
  
" I need you to scan her with the Mask," Tanya said.  
  
I swallowed, " There's no need. If the DNA, tattooes and scars match she's the real article."  
  
" Please, humor me," Tanya said.  
  
I sighed and put one finger to the side of my eyes and scanned her. Her bones were scarred more then I thought they would be.  
  
" Check to see if she has screws in her left hip along with a metal ball and rotater cup. She should also have four screws in her right ankle," Light said.  
  
I swallowed the hard lump in my throat, " Everything is accounted for."  
  
" One last thing," Tanya said.  
  
I knew what she was going to ask and I didn't like it at all.  
  
" Come look at these scars, you were the last one to see them when they were fresh," Tanya said.  
  
I walked over normally, and noticed how Faith held her arms tightly around her chest. I ran one hand along her back, remembering where she was shot. Visions of what she felt played with my eyes and I just about ripped my hand off her back.  
  
" You look ready to be sick," William commented.  
  
Faith glanced over at him, " Good. I feel how I look."  
  
I really wanted to leave the room. But I know Tanya wouldn't let me. She pulled Faith's shirt back down and coaxed her to bear a arm to start a IV.  
  
" Will this fade with time?" Tanya asked.  
  
Faith winced as Tanya pushed the needle into her arm, " Depends how long ago my last dose was. I kept them up with everyone else."  
  
" When was your last one?" Tanya asked.  
  
Faith watched the needle tick with her pulse, " Maybe 12 hours ago. Don't know how long I was knocked out. Wraith warned us we'd regress back to normal...But didn't say if we'd survive the process or not."  
  
Light then took William and they left the room. Faith looked like she really wanted William to stay. Tanya covered her up with a thermal velvet like blanket.  
  
" You need to get some rest," Tanya told Faith. " Wildwing has offered to stand watch over you."  
  
I didn't offer to watch over her. But I didn't feel like arguing with Tanya about it. So I just collapsed into my 'crash' chair and covered my eyes up. I could feel Faith's eyes on me.  
  
" Sleeping?" She asked. " I can't."  
  
" I gave you alittle helper a moment ago," Tanya said. " You'll be esleep in no time."  
  
" Sneaky," Faith said with a yawn.  
  
Tanya then left the room. Faith yawned again and moved in the cot to where she could watch me more closely. I could see her watching me from between my fingers. I hated the shots after effects. I always want to either sleep til the next century or have sex until the girl can't walk right. This time around I got the sleeping urge, which I was very thankful for.  
  
" Sleeping or trying to hide from the sun?" She asked sofly.  
  
I slowly moved my hand from off my face and looked at her.  
  
" You don't scare me you know, " She said. " You're the same Wildwing I knew twelve years ago."  
  
I sighed and slowly shook my head, " Sorry to disappoint you, but he died several years ago."  
  
She almost looked annoyed with my answer.  
  
" I doubt that," She said softly still. " He just lost sight of himself."  
  
Don't start this now Faith. I don't want to have this conversation with you.  
  
" You should get to sleep," I said quietly. " You have a long day coming."  
  
I know she wondered what I meant, but she drifted off to sleep before she could ask.  
  
@-----/--------  
  
I watched her sleep for hours. I used to do it way back when. She was always so peaceful when she slept. This time around she wasn't. She kept on moving, and the blanket slipped off her several times. I had to stand the whole time because I kept putting it back on her. I had to figure out what was going to happen when she woke up. Yes we know she's Faith, but how much of the Faith I loved, that we loved so much remained? We didn't know. Shit, I didn't know! So I shut off all the lights and took out my small gun that Captain Klegghorn had given me several years ago. I slipped out of view when I sensed her starting to wake up. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes for a moment. She then pulled the IV needle out of her arm and gently rubbed that spot.  
  
" Anyone here?" She nearly whispered.  
  
Her voice echoed as she got up and felt her way around the darkness. Last time I checked Saurians had excellent night vision. Why wasn't she using it? Maybe that was the first thing to fade away.  
  
" I would tend to think you wouldn't be be so trusting of the darkness," I heard myself say.  
  
I noticed that a smile spread across her beak, " I don't trust it. Trying to see if I can find you or something?"  
  
" Something, " I muttered.  
  
I noticed how my voice sounded, almost like it did so many years ago. I could hear her pulse in the back of my head thundering. Or was that mine?  
  
" Why don't you kill me?" She asked.  
  
My heart sank to my knees.  
  
" You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said.  
  
She smirked, " Look who you're talking to. I'm the one who dragged you into getting that 'hidden' tattoo of yours."  
  
I felt a chuckle escape me, " It's not so 'hidden' anymore."  
  
" Answer my question," She said.  
  
I turned the Mask's level up higher as I noticed her hands starting to twitch. I then raised the gun and pointed it just inches away from her upper back.  
  
" You may not want to hear it," I said.  
  
" I'm a strong girl," She said. " I can handle it."  
  
I swallowed up my emotions and let bitterness take it's place.  
  
" I knew it was you all along," I said. " But honestly, I didn't give a shit. There wasn't any proof you could be recovered."  
  
Several emotions played over her, bitterness, hatrd, then fear. I could feel her disapointment.  
  
" And now?" She asked coldly.  
  
" Honestly, think I'd watch you un-armed?" I asked in return.  
  
She then slowly turned around to look at me and I kept my aim. The barrell ended up resting just above her clevage. I could tell the Mask was only half showing.  
  
" And now you want to kill me?" She asked.  
  
I didn't answer her and she kept watching me.  
  
" What's stopping you then? You should admit that it's probably the only thing that's kept you going all this time. Twelve years of angst, lies and deceit of your team mates. You tell them you're fine, or they just assume. Even though you want to use their rib cages for trampolines if they ask you 'Are you Okay?' just one more time," She kept on. " You didn't ask for that thing to evolve like it did. It just happened. And my death didn't help it any. Fuck, I think it brought it on."  
  
I kept the barrell pressed to her breastbone, spite how much she ached. It just about oozed out of her pores, threatening to take me over as well. Tears welled up in her eyes and I wanted to turn my eyes away. All this time I've taunted her with the threat of killing her and I can't do it now.  
  
" Fucking kill me already!" She screamed at me.  
  
I kept my stance as the tears finally started to drift down her cheeks. She cried hard enough to make her chest heave with each sob. She slowly reached over and pried the gun out of my hands. I let my arms fall to my sides and fought the urge to pass out.  
  
" You never wanted to kill me did you?" she asked me.  
  
" No," I admitted.  
  
Her sobs started to quiet down, " Was it some kind of test?"  
  
" Yes," I said.  
  
" To prove what?" She asked.  
  
" It was to prove you are what the tests say you are," I said. " I wanted closure."  
  
" Closure?" She asked. " I never got mine."  
  
I could tell what she was feeling, and I didn't blame her. She then tossed the gun across the room and it fell onto the floor with a ping.  
  
" Then how would you get your closure?" I asked.  
  
She blinked for a moment, " You realize he's your son don't you?"  
  
" Come again?" I asked in return.  
  
" You heard me right," She said.  
  
I glared at her, " William isn't my son. You slept with Canard and he's what came of that mistake."  
  
She then stormed to the door, punched the access panel and walked out. I followed her, I wasn't done arguing with her yet. I noticed that the Emergency lights were on, but only half cared. She started off in a full run and I bolted after her. I'll be damned if I loose her again. She probably thought this was some sick game of mine. I heard her fall and slam her bill into the floor. I nearly ran right on top of her. She was face down, blood seeping out of her nostrils. I then grabbed her 'round the arms and picked her up. She started to scream and kick like some kid on a temper streak.  
  
" Let me go!" She screamed.  
  
" We need to do something about your bleeding," I said.  
  
She fought me even harder as I walked as backwards towards the Med room. I know how I was the last one she wanted to be looking after her injuries.  
  
" I can take care of myself!" She protested.  
  
My breath almost glowed as it hit her neck. Slowly she stopped fighting with me. I could of let her walk, but I chose not to. Having her this close was actually pleasant on some levels.  
  
" Why are you doing this?" She asked. " Feeling pity on me?"  
  
" No," I said. " I'm doing this on my own accord."  
  
She bit back what she wanted to say, And I'm sure it would of been true. I gently put her onto the cot and made her sit facing me there. I then clicked the small overhead lamp on and opened up the First Aid kit. The Mask slowly faded away and just left it's 'burn' mark on my beak. I could feel her watching it.  
  
" We're gonna keep on trying to kill each other aren't we?" She asked.  
  
I glanced up at her and she didn't look away.  
  
" No," I said. " We need to find some common ground here."  
  
She flinched as I cleaned off one part of her arm.  
  
" Common ground?" She asked, wanting to jerk her arm out of my hands. " Only way we can get that if we finish that talk we were having. You know the one where I ripped my soul and insides out for you to see?"  
  
I stopped in mid-wipe and I don't think I took a breath for a moment. I then shook my head and put the knee sized bandage on her arm.  
  
" You should be fine by morning," I said starting to get up.  
  
She eased back into laying position on the bed and I covered her up again. I then retreated back to my 'crash' chair to watch her the rest of the night. 


	6. First Day Of The Rest Of Your Life

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks. But I do own Faith, Cece, Sage, Nathaniel and William. Sydney owns Lightening. Rain and Talia.  
  
Chapter Five: The First Day Of The Rest Of Your Life  
  
Having Faith back in our lives was turning to be much harder then I thought it would be. She survived her regression back to near normal. The scales that armored her spine didn't fade away, which made for perfect armor. I still wasn't comfortable with having her back. Bad thing was, I was the only one who had that problem. The whole idea of the relationship we had then, and how we look now doesn't mix well in my mind.  
  
" Aw, please?" I heard Rain pleed Faith.  
  
Faith glanced at the pink haired duck over the Comics' section of the newspaper.  
  
" I like it when you do funny tricks!" Rain said with a laugh.  
  
I raised a eyebrow behind the Classified ads. Rain's idea of 'funny tricks' was watching Faith do complicated back flips and spins. Saurian female reflexes was another thing she was able to keep.  
  
" What do you wanna see this time?" Faith asked folding the paper up.  
  
Rain looked in deep thought for a moment, " Surprise me."  
  
Faith got up from the table and took off her sandals.  
  
" Ready?" She asked.  
  
I watched her out the corner of my eye and Rain laughed.  
  
" Yeah! Let it rip!" Rain exclaimed.  
  
Faith did a short running start and did some strange back flip hand stand combo that sent Rain into excited hysterics. I knew that the sparring with her like Canard ordered me to do later was going to be very interesting.  
  
" Holy crud!" Rain exclaimed. " That was great! You gotta teach me that sometime!"  
  
" Finish your homework and I'll think about it," Faith said sitting back down.  
  
Rain pouted and went back to her Chemistry homework. Chemistry homework at eleven, she was the top student besides William. Faith went back to her comics and I returned to my Classifieds.  
  
" I have a question Auntie," Rain said.  
  
Faith put the paper down again and raised an eyebrow, " Yes?"  
  
" Are you and Wing ever going to get along like you used to ?" Rain asked.  
  
" What do you mean like we used to?" I asked putting the paper down.  
  
" I saw some of Mom's old home movies. It was at some beach...You guys were playing tag or something," Rain said. " Laughing and throwing water at each other."  
  
I looked over at Faith and she returned my look.  
  
" Give us time sweetheart. I've been gone for awhile, so it's hard to get back into the swing of things," Faith said.  
  
I knew her answer was alot better then the one I had thought up.  
  
" Okay I'm almost done with my homework..Are you gonna teach me that trick or take me to the mall?" Rain asked.  
  
" The mall crawl would hurt the both of us less," Faith said.  
  
Rain yawned, " But it's too late for both...And I got school in the morning!"  
  
She whined the last part and it made me roll my eyes. She had way too many of Dive's traits for her own good.  
  
" We can do both after drill practice tomorrow. I'll pick you up from school," Faith said.  
  
" On the cycle?" Rain asked sweetly.  
  
I smiled as Faith gave that 'i've been beat' look to her face.  
  
" Sure," Faith said. " Shove off to bed before I drag you there."  
  
Rain quickly finished her last problem and shut the book. She then jumped up and kissed Faith's cheek and then gave my shoulders her best impersonation of a bear hug. She took off towards her room singing. Faith got up and started to put Rain's books back into her messager bag. She and I exchanged another look before she closed Rain's bag up.  
  
" You're the only one not comfortable with my return," She said.  
  
" Give me a reason to be comfortable with it," I retorted.  
  
She put her hands onto the table and leaned her face uncomfortably close towards mine. I sat up in the chair, since if I didn't I would of had a beakful of clevage.  
  
" You know what your problem is?" She asked.  
  
" And I suppose you know?" I asked in return.  
  
" You need to get smashed and fucked until you can't walk for days," she said without missing a beat.  
  
I just looked at her like she was crazy. I was about to ask if she intended to help me with that, but she then shoved me hard enough to send me and the chair backwards onto the floor. By the time I got up she was already in her room and I heard the door lock.  
  
" Crash and burn," I heard Dive say.  
  
I looked over at him and flipped him off. Dive blew me a kiss.  
  
" You sick fuck," I told him.  
  
Dive shook his head, " Only on Fridays."  
  
I sat back down in the chair and started to clean the mess on the table.  
  
" Hey that's the most words I've seen the two of you exchange in days," Dive said.  
  
I snorted, " Counting that she sounded like a whore?"  
  
He then chuckled, " You should of seen your face. It was priceless."  
  
" Are you enjoying this?" I asked.  
  
" Oh hell yes. I'm waiting to hear her take you hostage and 'take advantage' of you," Dive said.  
  
" I am not having this conversation with you out of all ducks," I said.  
  
" Admit it that you wouldn't mind it and I'll shut up," Dive said.  
  
I just gave him a nasty look and he walked off shaking his head. Dive and his smart ass attitude are going to end up meeting my fists one day. I went back to reading the classified ads and propped my feet up on a empty chair. Too many nights of being up all night screwed up my sleeping pattern.  
  
" Hmm," I heard someone say.  
  
I heard someone sit down next to me and pretended not to hear them.  
  
" Don't even think about it," I said.  
  
She laughed and picked up her discarded paper.  
  
" So he doesn't stay up much does he?"She asked.  
  
I glanced at Faith and she smirked at me.  
  
" Not exactly," I commented.  
  
She massaged her feet as I kept glancing at the ads. She was up to something, and I wasn't sure if I liked it.  
  
" What's the real reason why you're not comfortable with my return?" Faith asked.  
  
I didn't want to have this conversation. I got up and was about to leave but she grabbed my wrist and kept a firm grip when I still tried to leave the room.  
  
" Don't make me hog tie you," She said. " You have to talk to me or I'll really take drastic measures."  
  
" You wouldn't even try it," I said. " We've both had improvements."  
  
The alarm my watch had went off and I groaned. I forgot about the shots again. I've already skipped one dose, if I skipped another I'll turn Psycho again.  
  
" Are you good at working hyposprays?" I asked.  
  
" I'd like to think I am," She replied. " Show the way."  
  
I sat back down as she got up.  
  
" There's a backup one under your sink. Tanya put it there last night," I said.  
  
She disappeared to the bathroom as I rubbed my face. The mask was burning something fierce. I opened my eyes again and I could see the kitchen, but also what Faith saw. She was searching underneath the sink. She finally found the hypo spray and stood up. When she saw her reflection she glared at it, like she hated what she saw. The vision then faded away and I shook my head to clear it.  
  
She then came back in with the hypo spray.  
  
" Where to I point it this time?" She asked.  
  
" The area closet to the main vein in my neck," I said. " It's the quickest route."  
  
She gently put one hand on the side of my face and made me tilt my head. Her hand smelled like coconuts for some reason.  
  
" Tanya's warned me about these things," Faith said putting the hypospray to my neck. " Warn me what side you get to when it's done."  
  
" I won't know for a minute or so after the shot," I said. " Why warn you?"  
  
" So you won't regret your actions later," She replied.  
  
She pressed the button and the serum ran through my system. This time it didn't burn, it felt more like I was getting a regular shot from a doctor. Maybe it's the one who gave it to me. Tanya's still leary of me. Faith pulled the empty spray away and gently wiped my neck off.  
  
" I nicked your vein with the needle I think," She said. " I'm doing a compress to stop the bleeding."  
  
" No problem," I said.  
  
I felt the drug go through my system, and the after effect wasn't the one I wanted.  
  
" Tanya actually told me something about the shots," Faith said.  
  
" Really?" I asked.  
  
" Yeah, she alternates what she spikes it with. That's why you get the sleeping urge sometimes and the porn movie urge the other times," she said.  
  
" Do you know which one this is?" I asked.  
  
" No," Faith said. " But Tanya smiled after she told me she put that spray under my sink."  
  
That explains everything.  
  
" I would think you'd want to leave," I said.  
  
" It's my house," She said. " I'm not going anywhere."  
  
I got up on weak legs and made my way to the basement. My little hideaway. Tanya had been spiking the shots this entire time. It figures. I didn't bother with turning on the light when I reached the bottom of the stairs. I just collapsed onto the bed and prayed the after effects would just go away. I could hear Faith walking around upstairs. Her steps were light, like she was trying to stay quiet. I could hear another voice with her, and figured Light was awake again.  
  
" So you gave him his dose?" The voice asked.  
  
It wasn't Light like I thought. It turned out to be Tanya.  
  
" Yeah," Faith replied. " He took it pretty well. Wasn't stressed out at all."  
  
" I want you to take over giving them to him then. I think it's easier for him when you do it," Tanya said.  
  
" Right," Faith said. " What are you trying to do to him anyways? Alternating between valum and what ever that other drug is could be lethal."  
  
" I had it okay'd with a doctor friend of mine. They do the same treatment with Manic depressive ducks on Puckworld," Tanya said. " It works pretty well actually."  
  
Faith snorted, " I don't want to know."  
  
" It's nice to see you two talking again," Tanya said. " Almost reminds me of old times."  
  
" Almost?" Faith asked.  
  
" You both have changed. He's now even more the brick shit house and you're the rough lady boxing acrobat," Tanya said.  
  
" I don't know if that should be counted as a compliment or a insult," Faith said.  
  
They were silent for a moment.  
  
" Fuck!" Faith retorted. " Rain's asleep in my room again. And I have no other place to sleep....Will's on the couch....Damnit."  
  
" I don't think Wing would mind company," Tanya teased.  
  
" Damn you," Faith said. " You did it on purpose didn't you?"  
  
" Guilty," Tanya said.  
  
Faith groaned, " Hate to kick you out, but I need sleep and you need to return to torturing Grin."  
  
" See you in the morning. I'll bring the pain killers," Tanya said.  
  
She left laughing and I heard the door shut. I yawned and rolled onto my side, forcing myself into a uneasy sleep.  
  
I was stirred awake by the sounds of the basement stairs creeking. I sat up in bed and tried to focus on who was trying to sneak up me. By the time I focused on the intruder they were sitting at the end of the bed already. She stifled a yawn badly and by the sounds of it, Faith was the one who decided to come visit me.  
  
" I know you hearing is good," She said. " So you heard the conversation I had with Tanya."  
  
" No shit," I said.  
  
" Move over," She said.  
  
I started to move, but she shook her head.  
  
" I'll take the wall actually, gives me security," She said.  
  
She then moved over me to the vacant side of the bed and made herself comfortable.  
  
" Want to hear something honest from me?" She asked.  
  
I didn't answer her, mainly because she was too close for comfort and the urge was worse then ever now.  
  
" You know how painful it is to be brought back to life after you've been dead for three years? It hurts like nothing you could ever imagine. Embalming fluid feels like liquid fire in your veins and you'd do anything to get it out of your system. Dragonus shared his blood with me, but only if I helped Wraith and he to create a freak army to defeat you. I only agreed because I didn't know what would happen. I didn't know I had been dead for three years," She said. " I didn't know until I saw you. I visited you while you were in Sun View. You'd never talk since you were so drugged up. At least until my last visit. You glared up at me and told me I was dead, that you never loved me. How I fucked up your entire existance and turned you into a murderer. You didn't care what you said, and the doctor's told me you didn't know what you were saying. A crazy mind does blabber, but what they say do have a seed of truth. I know that I fucked up your life and I'm sorry I did. We had a lot of good times, but the bad out do the good. If I never came around you wouldn't be in this situation. Maybe everyone would of been better off without me. I'm only here for my son and my sister's family. No one else really cares here. You don't even care. You just tolerate me."  
  
We layed there in silence and I could hear her breathing. What can you say to a person after they've just said that? I probed my mind for the right words.  
  
" You need to realize that I really didn't know who I was talking to. You're 'ghost' plagued me for years. Still does sometimes. I thought if I told your ghost that she would go away," I said.  
  
" My ghost?" She asked. " You mean you hallucated my ghost?"  
  
" Oddly yes," I said.  
  
" Makes sense," Faith said.  
  
" What I told you was a lie," I said. " I feel the exact opposite."  
  
" Prove it," She said. " You've avoided from even evading my personal space since I showed up again. You invaded it more when we were fighting as enemies."  
  
Typical Faith answer.  
  
" Is that the reason for all your *interesting* comments you've been giving me in the past few days?" I asked.  
  
" Maybe," She replied. " That and I know you can be a jack ass when the situation calls for it." 


	7. Wing's Madness A Poem

Disclaimer: Mighty Ducks aren't my property. Faith and co are. Lightening is owned by Sydney Stephens and used with permission and love. This poem was 'written' by Wing around the time he was getting out of Sunny View Asylum. Uh...right....  
  
Sick of you,  
  
Sick of me  
  
Tired of running  
  
tired of hiding  
  
keep on searching the shadows  
  
trying to remember your loving embrace  
  
Can't help hating you  
  
Can't help loving you  
  
So fucking tired of the rat race,  
  
same thing every day and every night  
  
Nothing I do now can mimic what you do for me  
  
No matter how hard I try you won't fade from memory  
  
I'm wanting to much from you  
  
I'm not asking for enough  
  
No one knows you like I do  
  
No one will love you like I do.  
  
But I don't matter,  
  
Nothing really matters to you anymore.  
  
Fuck everything that walks,  
  
Kiss the sky and let it kill you slowly  
  
Let Fate show you her cruel sense of humor  
  
Let me move on with my life like you have yours  
  
Don't keep reminding me with hollow promises of Love  
  
My sickness is rising,  
  
bile biting my teeth  
  
my senses are flowing  
  
telling me what your eyes have said all along.  
  
Cold eyes during hot nights,  
  
Cold hands amist warm insides  
  
Bite my skin, make it bleed  
  
everything you adore is there  
  
flowing down my neck.  
  
(down my neck into my dreams)  
  
Drink like you always do,  
  
Die like you wish I would.  
  
My soul is immortal   
  
like the sickness that consumes me  
  
You can't kill what you've created  
  
And I can't escape your cruelty.  
  
We do this dance every turn of the dial,  
  
When will it end?  
  
My sickness is rising  
  
Blood staining my teeth  
  
my senses are screaming  
  
telling me what I've always known  
  
Cold lips kissing a warm neck  
  
china nails tracing patterns in pink skin  
  
The sickness is rising  
  
best tell them I've died 


End file.
